The rights management associated with content rendered on electronic devices has evolved over the last several years. Traditionally developers of content rendered on electro-mechanical or electronic devices would rely on copyright law and/or inherent quality issues associated with reproduction of items produced using older technologies. As the digital revolution has occurred, content to be rendered on today's electronic device is now reproducible at the digital level. This may result in the ability to generate copies of content that are as good as the original from which the copies were generated. Thus, in mass, large number of copies of content can be made repeatedly with no degradation in quality. This may create concerns for holders of, among others, copyrights of the content being copied. Rights management has become an interesting topic as a result of these concerns.
License has been employed to manage rights associated with content. However, it is not always certain that a license is received and applied to the content by an intended licensee, especially, when contents are distributed online, as the licensor may be deceived by a malicious interceptor of the license and/or the distributed content. This is especially troublesome, when the license is a revocation license.